Matchmaker
by Mr.Drawer
Summary: A new interdimensional dude is now at his mission to match the duo: Star and Marco. Pure Starco! I'm not good in writing summary. Lol.
1. Chapter 1: Start!

**Hey guys! Mr. Drawer here! And for a disclaimer,**

 **I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE.**

 **I only own the new characters in the fic. One of them are:**

 **Prince Prismar Ion Neochronia of Mjolnierra.**

 **And Princess Kayelee Auzerfrost of Arcticana.**

 **To the fic!**

Crimson eyed, wearing an unbuttoned dark blue shirt revealing a black T-shirt inside with a dark grey jeans matching his pair of dark grey sneakers. The boy was named: Prismar.

He was walking down the school grounds holding his peace and order Airsoft rifle.

Greeting everyone and asking if everything is fine.

"Hey Marco! Is everything fine?" He asked Marco while getting things in his locker.

"Yeah, it seems everything was fine" Marco replied.

"Everyone should be scared now of bullying, because here I am! The peace officer of Echo Creek Academy!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, now the school has a responsible peace officer this year" Marco said while getting some of his things in his locker. Echo Creek Academy have peace officers for the past years but they don't actually DO their work. Just for fame though.

"So Marco, how's you're THING for Star? C'mon you just need to ask her out." Prismar said while nudging Marco's shoulder. "Just tell Star! No need to worry!"

"What?! No, no, no. You are thinking the wrong way dude, wrong way. I already told you right? It's just a little talk with her..." Marco said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

They didn't notice Star behind them until she spoke. "Uhh, Marco? What are you gonna tell me?"

The two boys jumped in shock, making Marco scream. (A manly scream.) 'Dafuq?!'

"Uhh. S-Star? How long h-have you been here? D-Did you hear everything? Uh-oh." Marco questioned Star.

"No, I just came here. So Marco, what are you gonna tell me?" Star asked with a big smile on her face.

"Uhh. NevermindthatStarIneedtousethebathroombyee!" And Marco ran away.

"Huh, he's acting so weird right now.."

Then the bell rang and every student went to their respective classrooms.

Timeskip!

The last bell rang indicating the dismissal time for students. And all of the students sighed for relief for a very long time it seems for them. But.

The day at school seems to be short for Prismar, The Peace Officer. Keeping the peace and order seems so fun for him. He's allowed to bring and use any thing to keep the peace and order, so he brought his MAGICAL airsoft gun, VSS Vintorez which can make anyone who got hit by the bb's will pass out for exactly 5 min. ( he is also a prince of the kingdom of Mjolnierra so that's why)

Marco and Star are now outside the school grounds, then an interdimensional portal just appeared from nowhere and Ludo and his men jumped out of it yelling: "Star Butterfly! Now it's time to get that wand! Muahahaha!" That made the duo in their fighting stance.

But Prismar noticed this and pulled out his airsoft gun and aimed,looking at the attached scope in the rifle.

In a matter of seconds he shot Ludo and his men one by one making them unconscious.

Now all of them were asleep when Prismar used one of his special power: Telekinesis (with a sound effect of 'TADAAAa! In the word "Telekinesis") and shoved them back to the portal they just came out.

"Aw man! Prismar your such a bummer! We want to kick their ass! Uhh!" Star grunted stomping her right foot heavily in the ground.

"Come on! I don't want them to destroy your date with Marco!" Prismar said which caused Marco to glare angrily to him. "I guess I spilled the surprise! Haha, well. i think I'm gonna go home now. BYEEEEEE!" Prismar said then running away leaving Star and Marco alone.

"Soooo. Marco? Is it true that you're gonna ask me out?" Star asked Marco which causes him to mentally facepalm himself.

"Aaah, yeah. Something is just bothering me right now and I wanted to have a chit-chat outside..." Marco said while scratching his head.

"Okaaay! Sure! I want to try new delicacies here on Echo Creek!" Star happily shouted at him.

"But where?" Star happily asked Marco.

"Well, Star it's a surprise, But first we need to go home now cause I'm really starving." Marco said then putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Away from their location, Prismar looked in his binoculars and then whispered: "Yes! You're so good at this Prismar!" While pumping his fist in the air.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's a little short but I'm updating once a week so expect more from this ongoing fic! Hope you guys like it! I'm accepting reviews!**

 **Peace out! (Booop!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Move!

_**Hey guys! Mr. Drawer is back! I knew that the first one is a little bit rushed and thanks for the review SonicELITE! So Disclaimer! I Do NOT OWN SVTFOE all credits to Daron Nefcy and Disney.**_

"Hey Star, please don't be overlooking at this date. It's just a FRIENDLY date because there's something I want to ask you. And it's bothering me a little lately." Marco said while the two of them walked down the streets. "I guess Prismar just over reacted when I told him."

"Yeah, Prismar is just like that. So where would we go?" Star said while hopping in the sidewalk where they are walking.

"Ah, for that thing. Well we are going there!" Marco said then pointing at a fast food restaurant nearby.

After walking a few meters they reached the fast food restaurant named: P. Mercado's Pizzeria.

"What food did they serve there Marco? I wish they also serve nachos!" Star said then ran inside the infrastructure. "H-hey Star! Wait up! I need you to-" Marco was cut off when he was also pulled inside by Star.

"So Marco, what do you want me to do?" While happily looking at Marco. "So I'm gonna order and I want you to find a table for us. So tell me what you want, there's pizzas: like Hawaiian Overload, Cheesy Parmesan Special,_(blah blah. Hey sorry, I don't know a lot of pizza flavors. So yeah! Continue!) And for some shakes, like Choco Marshmallow Kisses, Mango Sugary Sweets, Spicy Strawberry Fun. And lastly, Nachos!

"Ooh! There's a lot to choose! I think I'll choose Hot Steak Overload Pizza, and Mango Sugary Sweets and NACHOS!" Star exclaimed before saying, "I think that's all so I'll go now and find a table for us!" Then she happily walked away finding a free table.

 **Timeskip!**

After Marco waited in the line for his turn and after ordering, he went to find where Star found a table for them. They waited the waiter to serve their order for about 2 minutes.

That made Star scream silently on how the pizza and their drinks was served with art.

"Good thing that I chose Hot Steak Overload! And also Strawberry Sugary Sweets!" Star said before, " I think I won't eat them."

"WHAT! WHY? Don't you like it?" Marco said anxiously before standing up and looked at the served goods in the table. "Is something wrong in it?! A worm? Dead cockroach?! Tell me!"

"Hey Marco! Don't freak out! I just think I won't eat them cause they are sooooo pretty looking! Oh! I know! Hey Marco, can I borrow your phone a little bit?" Star asked before hearing Marco's sigh of relief and handing her over his phone. "I'm just gonna take a picture of it before we munch them off!"

 _*click!_

 _*click!_

 _*click!_

"So Star, Something is really bothering me now for a few weeks when school just came over and that guy Prismar came too and he feels very comfortable when we're talking to him." Marco said before taking a sip in his shake.

"Oh, so Prismar? Ha! No worries! He's just my old friend. And do you know that, he has a crush over another princess?! They are soooo fit for each other! By the way, remember when we went to a freezing dimension? The ice princess there was his loong crush! Princess Kayelee Auzerfrost!" She said with a little laugh tone in her voice.

"Really? Thats nice! Princess Auzerfrost is sure pretty! They are really for each other." Marco said while Star handed back is phone. "Thanks Marco for allowing me to use your phone." Star thanked him.

A few minutes later, after they munch their SPICEH pizza it is now the last and awaited, the super awesome nachos!

But it disapointed Star. "Oh. Mhm, Marco I think your SUPER AWESOME NACHOS (with a sing-song tone in it) is better but I like it too."

"I'm not surprised that you like it. You know, they miss one ingredient to make it taste like mine Star, its the cheddar cheese. I guess they ran out of it."

After they munch out the last ones of the nachos itself they are happy and satisfied on what the restaurant served them. _Except the nachos._

 **In a different place.** _ **Prismar's house exactly. 10:30 pm**_

Prismar went out to the roof from his room with his guitar. After awhile, he started strumming. And sang:

" _ **Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**_

 _ **I tried to read between the lines**_  
 _ **I tried to look in your eyes**_  
 _ **I want a simple explanation**_  
 _ **For what I'm feeling inside**_  
 _ **I gotta find a way out**_  
 _ **Maybe there's a way out**_

 _ **Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_  
 _ **Do you know you're unlike any other?**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_  
 _ **Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_  
 _ **I don't wanna ever love another**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder**_  
 _ **So bring on the rain**_  
 _ **And bring on the thunder**_

 _ **Today is a winding road**_  
 _ **Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know**_  
 _ **Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)**_  
 _ **Today I'm on my own**_  
 _ **I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone**_  
 _ **I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**_

 _ **And now I'm itching for the tall grass**_  
 _ **And longing for the breeze**_  
 _ **I need to step outside**_  
 _ **Just to see if I can breathe**_  
 _ **I gotta find a way out**_  
 _ **Maybe theres a way out**_

 _ **Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_  
 _ **Do you know you're unlike any other?**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_  
 _ **Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_  
 _ **I don't wanna ever love another**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder**_  
 _ **So bring on the rain**_

 _ **Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope**_  
 _ **I'm wrapped up in vines**_  
 _ **I think we'll make it out**_  
 _ **But you just gotta give me time**_  
 _ **Strike me down with lightning**_  
 _ **Let me feel you in my veins**_  
 _ **I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**_

 _ **Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go**_  
 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_  
 _ **Do you know you're unlike any other?**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder, and I said**_  
 _ **Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**_  
 _ **I don't wanna ever love another**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder**_

 _ **And I said**_  
 _ **Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**_  
 _ **Do you know you're unlike any other?**_  
 _ **You'll always be my thunder**_  
 _ **So bring on the rain**_  
 _ **Oh baby bring on the pain**_  
 _ **And listen to the thunder"**_

He stopped strumming, putting his guitar aside. And looked in the sky, in the stars that was sparkling beautifully in their very unique way.

And think about the love of his life. Kayelee.

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you liked this second chapter! And I'm updating everytime I'm done in a new chapter! Accepting reviews and you can tell me (pm me) some minor or major flaws in this chapter.**_

 _ **Stay awesome bros, peace out.**_

 _ **Boop!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Game On!

_**So here we are again Bros! Another new Chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE.**_

 _ **And some announcements, if you are reading this. You are chosen to be in the Brotherhood! But! It's your choice if you are joining the Brotherhood! (yay or nay)**_

 _ **To the fic!**_

Prismar was now finished singing and also thinking about his crush. He decided to climb back down to his room's window.

But to his surprise, he slipped.

He slipped, falling down in the roof of the house.

He fell down in the fences, between his legs. Landing on his crotch.

"Ahahahahoow! M-m-my balls." _(eggs cracked SF)_ He scream soundless due to the pain he just had.

And then his guitar fell down right to his head. "I h-hate m-my life." before getting unconscious for a few minutes.

 _ **After a few minutes,**_

He was now awake at the sudden fall, the pain still tingling though. But he can now stand and walk.

He went to his room to sleep and shrug it off.

 _ **The Next day, Saturday.**_

 _ **Diaz household**_

"Hey Marco! Wake up! I had a date with Oskar! He asked me on a date! Finally! Come on Marco you gotta help me!" Star shouted while excitedly hopping.

"Oh God. Star, why do you need to wake me up! Im dreaming on beating you on that video game yesterday!" Marco said before sitting on his bed.

"Oooh, that game called Counter Strike!? You can't beat me! hahaha!" Star laughed devilishly before pulling Marco away from his bed. "Noo, my bed! Dont worry! I shall return!" Marco said after pulled outside his door by Star that went straight to her room.

"C'mon Marco we need to find a perfect outfit!" Star happily said after getting inside her room.

She opened her wardrobe bigger than her bed. Showing different dresses assorted in different occasions. "So Marco, what dress should I wear?"

"Hmmm, Oskar's a _hipster_ , so wearing a _hipster_ dress is likely matching you two." Marco said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. But deep in his thoughts, ' _Staaar! You don't need to go! I feel a little troubled when his around! Please, nooooo!'_ but he just shrugged the thoughts off when Star flicked her wand turning her current dress to a hipster styled dress. "So Marco, does this look good?" She asked.

Marco looked at her for awhile before saying. "Yep, that looks **really** good! Nice!" Marco said after clapping his hands for a little while.

"Soooo, Star. Why do you need to bother my sleep? Cause I'm really tired right now. On all those things we did last night? We slept at 2 am right? So don't wake me up again ok." Marco said before going outside her room and inside his room, absolutely tired.

 _ **2:00 pm. Outside the Diaz household.**_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Someone was knocking outside. Mrs. Diaz quickly opened the door revealing the person who knocked previously. "Oh hello there Prismar, come in. I'm just gonna call Marco ok."

"Ok Mrs. Diaz!" Prismar said happily.

"Marco, Marco. Prismar is here. He is waiting for you in the living room." Mrs. Diaz knocked on his room. "Ok mom, Just tell him wait a minute."

"Ok mijo, just come down whenever you are ready." "Sure thing mom!"

After a minute, Marco went downstairs to the living room meeting Prismar who's sitting in the couch.

"Hey Prismar, what caused you to come here?" Marco asked Prismar. "Weell, I'm pretty bored in my house right now. Mom and Dad is in Mjolnierra so yeah, no one to speak to. Or play Battlefield with someone."

"Aah, ok but apologies, we only have one Xbox 360 so yeah!" Marco scratched his head.

"Aah, no BIG deal man! We have 3 of them in my house!" Prismar said while patting Marco's back. "Ok great! Thats cool!"

Prismar stood up in the couch. "So, let's gooo!" he said walking towards the door.

"Mom! I'm just going to Prismar's house for awhile" Marco said before leaving. "Ok mijo comeback before dinner!" "Ok Mom! Bye!"

"So Prismar. One question, I see that scar on your left eye, where do you got that?" Marco asked him while walking a few blocks to Prismar's house.

"Aaaah, this thing? It's a long story." Pointing at a thin, vertical scar on his left eye.

The two then stopped at the front of Prismar's house. "So, let's go inside!" Prismar then opened the door revealing the insides of the futuristic house. Showing sets and sets of airsoft guns assorted in their models like Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles, Sub Machine Guns and Pistols. "Woah, Prismar! This set of guns is sure massive!" Marco looked in awe at the sight of the guns. "Whom do you play with?"

"With my dad, the king of Mjolnierra. But we don't do that much though, he's busy doing his job in my kingdom." Prismar said while turning on the two Xboxes. "We can tomorrow with Ferguson and Alfonso!"

"Sounds great! So what gun do you like the most?" Marco asked him. "I guess you know the clue, in school." Prismar answering his question.

"Ok, I think I know! Its VSS Vintorez right?!" Marco snapping his fingers in his idea. "Yep your right!" Marco said. "So, here you go. Enter your account, dont worry Im not a hacker."

 _ **End of Chapter.**_

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you like it! And the picture of this fic is Prismar, in derp mode haha.**_

 _ **Guess like it's enough for today. Haha. But yeah! PM me if you want to be an official bro! Also, I'm running out of ideas! Quick! PM me if you want to suggest a continuation of this story!**_

 _ **Stay awesome bros, Mr. Drawer signing out.**_

 _ **BOOP!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Crush!

**_Hey what's going on bros! Mr. Drawer is back for another chapter! Hop_** _ **e you guys l**_ _ **ike it! Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE. All credits to Daron Nefcy and Disney. I only own the OOC's.**_

 _ **To the Fic!**_

Marco then entered his email and his password, minding his account. Prismar is also checking his unread emails, that was so many so he just red a few of them. "Gosh, I got so many mails. By the way. Marco, what's your name in there?"

"Uhh, wait. Here, xXRedShadowProXx. That's my name, mind if I ask why?" Marco said still looking towards his screen.

"I'm gonna add you in my friendlist. Here's my name: G3tR3ktB1tch." (Also, that's my real name in League Of Legends, I don't have an existing account. in Xbox)

"Wow, what a funny name man! haha!" Marco said before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut it off, let's just play Battlefield 4. So,what's, your favorite gun in the game?" Prismar asked him while the game is loading.

Marco then answered his question. "My favorite is the mp5. And it's my personal and ideal SMG with a red dot sight and tactical suppressor attached to it. So, what's yours Prismar?"

"You already know it Marco, it's the Vintovka Snayperskaya Spetsialnaya Vintorez.. (in short, VSS Vintorez.) with an attached night vision scope and a horizontal grip."

"Well that's the end of discussion! Let's play!" Marco stated then the two played for hours. Not knowing the current time or anything else, just the whole game. Prismar then paused the game then walked in the kitchen. For a few minutes, in his hand is two hot bowls of nachos.

After hours of playing different games, the two decided to stop. There are still leftover nachos so they decided instead of throwing it away, they ate the lasts of it.

Then, after a while. They heard a sound of scissors snipping outside the door, then a sound of two shoes, and four shoes next. Then someone knocked in the door. Which caused Prismar to walk to the door and opened it. But to his surprise, it's Princess Kayelee Auzerfrost and King and Queen Auzerfrost of Arcticana.

"Oh! I'm happy to see you your highness." "Hi there Kayelee!" He added while blushing a bit in the sight of his crush, but it seems unnoticed and decided just shrug it off.

"Hello there Prismar! Are you the only-. oh wait, hi Marco! So nice to see you again! Where's Star?" She asked Marco. "Oh, she's in the house."

"Too bad, oh wait! Not that BAD! Because, I'm staying here on Earth! Yay!" She said while high fiving Marco.

With Prismar

"Uhh. I'm so sorry for the mess in the living room your highness, me and Marco are playing games in there a few minutes ago when you came." He apologized in the sight of the 'messed' up living room.

"Nevermind that Prince Prismar, Kayelee is staying here. Guards! Bring the things of the princess inside." The Queen commanded. "She's in training for her upcoming throne. And she will also study in the Echo Creek Academy where she said that Marco and Star are studying. Is it true?" She asked him with an interrogative look in her face.

"Yes your highness, but just please call me Prismar. And I also study in there, and the peace officer of the school also."

"Interesting, so she will stay here in your house. And keep her away from getting hurt. I entrust you with that. So pardon me and my wife because we have to enroll her to the school." The king told him. "Honey, we will leave now. We will call you in the mirror." And the king and queen left.

"Yes father." Kayelee said with a smile written on her face. "Yes! Now I can do whatever I want!" "Okay Kayelee, your parents said that you would be staying here in my house. And they entrust me to you. And, come here, follow me. I'll show you your room." Prismar said.

"My room?! Alright! Show me!" Then they went upstairs. Leaving Marco in the couch. "Aww, they left me. But it's okay! I'm just gonna munch these nachos."

"Okay, here's your room. It's supposed to be my parent's room but they don't use it when they visit here." Prismar introduced to her. "Wow! So big! Also, thanks for accepting me to stay here." She thanked him causing her to hug him. Making his face burn, wow. His crush is hugging him!? He can't believe it.

He entered the room first. Surprisingly, he stepped in a whoopie cushion making a fart sound. Pfffttt! It squeaked.

Prismar mentally facepalmed to what his parents being such a troll. (He also don't enter it if necessary. He doesn't like to though.)

"Haha! Did you just fart Prismar?" She said holding her stomach due to extreme laughter.

"It's just a whoopie cushion Kayelee. My parents are just a troll." He just shook his head and said. "Okay, you can stay there and I'm just getting your things downstairs."

"Okay! Also, Prismar my things are very heavy so yeah." She said to him before Prismar left and went downstairs.

He found her things by the door and used his power to make levitate. The bag just floated upstairs and went to the door of Kayelee's room. Prismar just stood there.

"Thanks Prismar!" That is the only thing he heard then went to the living room.

"Hey Prismar, thanks for the game man but I gotta go now."

Marco thanked him. "Ya welcome bro, you can count on me." Prismar said while he ushered him to the front door.

Le Timeskip

In an unknown dimension

Prismar walked out of a portal from earth. Holding a Saw Cleaver.

A silhouette walked from the shadows. "We meet again, brother."

Prismar grinned, holding tighter at his weapon. "You!"

"I'm gonna get that royal crystal. And give you another scar." The silhouette grinned…

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hope you like it guys! Also, to join my gaming league : The Brotherhood. Just PM me in Facebook. (Cheytac Garcia) so yeah! Thats all for today! And as always. Stay awesome bros. Peace out.**_

 _ **Boop!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Brother Matters!

_**Heeey! What's up bros! Mr. Drawer is back for another chapter! Wooh! Chapter 5 already? Gosh. Oh well. I do not own Svtfoe all credits to Daron Nefcy and Disney. Hope you enjoy! Haha!**_

 _ **To the fic!**_

* * *

Prismar shouted angrily to the silhouette. "Nonsense! I thought this is important! Such a time consuming!"

The silhouette just spoke in dismay. "I also thought that this will be an interesting fight. But I guess I'm wrong. But! You can't leave just like that! And, your girl. To get her and leave, you need to fight my minions and me!" It spoke. And Prismar was shocked at the sight of his crush, in a cage. "Kayelee!" He shouted.

And then, two portals appeared in the silhouette's sides and monsters started to jump out of it.

Then, monsters started to surround Prismar.

Prismar just got ready in his fighting stance, flipping out the blade of his Saw Cleaver. "Interesting…" He just said as he swing his saw cleaver to the surrounding monsters.

There are little monsters and also big and tough ones that had a monstrous make-shift weapons for themselves. The also swing their maces, swords, spears and some chain-things like that to him.

He faced a larger monster, larger than him. It swung its massive sword to him. Blocking the attack of his challenger. Seems like that the monster is defeating him though. His eyes went bright white and made a massive explosion, also blowing the other monsters around them. The tough guy went back a few feet away from the explosion. From the smoke of the explosion, he then saw the saw cleaver his enemy wielded charging to his location.

He felt the weapon sliced him in two, before turning into a black smoke. Prismar knew that they were just clones, so he just mercilessly sliced every monster that went to his way.

Hey made his way to the portals and destroyed it. He flipped his Saw Cleaver back to its alt mode, putting it at his back. Then turned to his brother.

"Leimar! Even if you defeated me, it changes **nothing**! You will never get the throne from me because our parents already had a decision!" He shouted angrily at him.

Leimar just chuckled. "Haha, so fun-" He was stopped when he felt the fists of his brother hit his stomach. Making him fall down to the floor, grabbing his stomach in agony.

"No offence, but you got no chances in the throne." Prismar said to him before freeing Kayelee to the cage and they jumped into the portal to Earth.

"Uugh…." Leimar just sighed in his defeat. Again….

* * *

"Prismar, what is the meaning of that? Why did he kidnapped me?" Kayelee glared at him. "I uh, umm. Very sorry for involving you in me and my brother's fight, for the throne." He said while scratching his head. "He does everything to fight with me. Sorry again."

* * *

 _In the Diaz living room. 8:00 pm._

Star was already home, from his date Oskar. She had a grumpy face. "Uhh! Date with Oskar is so boring. Marco, are we gonna watch movie tonight? Just to remove my anger on that guy.

"Yeah. So, Star which movie do you like? The Good Dinosaur, or the Star Wars: The Force Awakens?" Marco asked the girl sitting next to him…

"I want to watch the Star Wars thing. My name is there so that's why.." She pointed at the CD case that has a picture of the movie: Star Wars: Battlefront _errr_ The Force Awakens.

"Okay, as you wish Estrella." Marco said before placing the CD inside the player.

The movie starts, showing the title and everything.

The movie is pretty nice, and action packed scenes and fights.

 _Time skip. After an hour._

The movie was nearly done, where Han Solo was killed by his own son, Kylo Ren.

Star was now asleep in Marco's lap and Marco was half awake and struggling to stay awake so he can finish the movie.

He poked poked her cheeks that made her awake. "Hey Star, the movie is nearly done."

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry Marco, I slept in your lap. Wait, the movie is done?"

"Umm, nearly. Maybe after a few minutes I think." He said before watching again.

After a few minutes, the movie was finished. Marco and Star went upstairs and said goodnight to each other and went to their room and slept soundly. While Marco, starting to have _weird_ feelings for Star. He felt this thing also after the Blood Moon Ball, and everytime they watch movies together all night. _Weird._

The next day. With Prismar.

He woke up early, 1 hour before his clock will ring. He went to the bathroom and had a nice shower. He did all his morning routine before someone texted him.

' _Hey Prismar, mind if you come here? I want to tell ya something.'_ Marco texted him.

He replied at the message, saying. ' _Hey, what's up?_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Hey guys! Im kinda losing of ideas here! Please help! Just PM me or say it at the reviews! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry because it's just short because I'm working on something: a cardboard Saw Cleaver from Bloodborne.**_ _ **So yeah! Mr. Drawer, signing off.**_

 _ **As always, stay awesome bros. Peace out!**_

 _ **Boop!**_


End file.
